


Nails

by softenend_butter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, He can be nice, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Nail Cutting, Nail Polish, No Smut, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenend_butter/pseuds/softenend_butter
Summary: "Care to explain why Kageyama has blue nails, Shittykawa?""Iwa-chan! Isn't it pretty?"-Headcanon: Oikawa was the one to teach Kageyama how to do his nails. Who else could it have been?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 221





	Nails

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you'll enjoy.

"Ouch!" 

Everyone in the gym of Kitagawa Daiichi looked at Kageyama as he looked at his fingers. 

Kageyama was now in his first year of junior high, playing volleyball during practice. He had tried to set the ball to Kindaichi, but he accidentally set the ball with his nails instead of his fingers. It hurt.

Kunimi ran over to him. "Kageyama-kun, are you okay?" He asked him worriedly.  
"I'm fine." He responded.

Kunimi looked at him suspiciously. "No, what's wrong?" Kindaichi asked.

"Nothing, really I'm okay-" 

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by his obnoxious senpai.

"Tobio-chan? What's wrong? Do you have a boo-boo?" Oikawa cooed with fake worry. Oikawa was making a mocking face and was crouching a little to be on Kageyama's eye-level, treating him like a child.

Iwazumi walked over and hit him from behind. "Don't be mean to the first years, Shittykawa Are you alright, Kageyama?"

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" He retorted.

"It's nothing, Oikawa-san, Iwazumi-san," Kageyama said as he subconsciously settled his hands behind his back.

This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Oikawa. He swiftly took Kageyama's pulse from behind his back, making him flinch.  
He pulled Kageyama's hand closer, slightly squeezing the palm. As his fingers brushed against he younger's nails, he spoke, "oh, I see now," he muttered, "your nails are too long, Tobio-chan."

A blush crept on Kageyama's cheeks as he quickly pulled his hand out of Oikawa's.   
Oikawa merely snorted at the response. 

"Kageyama-kun, you need to take better care of your nails if you want to be a setter," Kunimi claimed.

"He's right, Tobio-chan. If you want to be like me, you need to have proper nail hygiene."  
Consequently, Kageyama's blush turned an even redder crimson.

"I-I don't want to be like you, Oikawa-san! And I'm fine, so please stop worrying." 

Offended, Oikawa pettily said, "frankly, I don't care, but you need to have those nails shortened before next practice."

"I know that!"

"Tobio-chan, do you even know how to cut your nails?" Oikawa said raising an eyebrow. 

Kageyama looked at him with shock. Was I right? "Of course I do! I'm not as incompetent as you think, Oikawa-san!"

Oikawa stared at him with wide eyes. Does Tobio-chan not know how to cut his own nails? He decided to play nice and to drop the subject.

"Tobio-chan, you shouldn't use such smart words, your brain might explode!"

He forgot to play nice.

"If you don't know how to do your nails, I'll teach you. Just like every other skill you have." 

"Oi, Oikawa-" 

Iwazumi abruptly because of the expectant that his kouhei was close to tears, except he wasn't. Kageyama was looking straight to the ground in an attempt to keep his tears in. He was standing with trembling hands and he was able to keep it in. 

"May I be excused?" He asked.

In a daze, Oikawa merely stared at him.

"What?" He managed to say.

"May I be excused?" He repeated.

Iwazumi decided to step in.

"Of course, Kageyama, you are excused."

"Thank you. Good night." He smiled.

Kageyama walked off and Oikawa finally spoke. 

"What just happened?" 

Iwazumi sighed. 

"I think you angered Kageyama."

-

After practice, Kageyama walked home from school with teary eyes. He had cried a little after he left. When he reached his house he noticed the lights were off. As he stepped foot inside his home he called: "Mom? Are you home?"

The only answer he received was silence. She's most likely at work, he thought.

He took the stairs to his room and put down his bag. He rubbed his puffy eyes and collapsed on the bed. Practice had exhausted him more mentally than physically.  
Kageyama reached out to the volleyball that was seated next to his bed but he realised his nails were still long, but he wanted to play volleyball.

He left the comfort of his bed and made his way to his sister's room, getting a nail clipper. Guess I'll have to cut them myself.  
-  
The next morning, Kageyama arrived at school with a band-aid on his left thumb. He had planned to go to school early, to avoid any of his teammates, especially Oikawa. He would laugh at him if he found out how cutting his nails went.

It went horribly.

When he found a nail clipper in his sister's room, he wasn't able to find out how it worked. He was fiddling with it for over fifteen minutes until he decided to look it up. 

He had to spin the top part, which he deemed unnecessary, to make it function correctly.

The next part was to actually cut his nails. He started with his left thumb, cutting it with his right hand.   
Instead of cutting his nail, he broke his skin. It wasn't a deep cut, but it sure bled. He put a band-aid on the wound and decided it was   
best to let his mother do it for him, but his mother had come home after he fell asleep.

He walked through the school gates and entered the building. He was in the same class as Kunimi and Kindaichi, though they would most likely not be there at his time. It was a quarter past seven in the morning, so he had plenty of time until school started.

He was walking half-awake in the hallways when he heard his name being called out. 

"Tobio-chan? What are you doing here this early?"

Kageyama stood stiff. He stopped moving entirely. It was none other than Oikawa Tooru in all his glory. Why would he be here this early?

"Hello? Anybody home?" Oikawa was mockingly waving his hand in front of Kageyama's eyes.

"Uh, good morning?" Kageyama retorted.

"Good morning to you too, Tobio-chan." He said sarcastically.

He looked at him with suspicion. "Why are you here so early?"

"Why are you here so early?" He asked in return.

"I asked you first," Oikawa stated.

"I asked you second." Kageyama followed.

"Ugh, so annoying. Well, if you really want to know, I had to help sensei plan our next practice match. So, what's your excuse, Tobio-  
chan?"

Kageyama started panicking. 

"Uhm... I-"

"Well, spit it out, Tobio-chan." 

Kageyama decided to make peace with his fate. 

"I don't have an excuse," He muttered in an unhearable level.

"Mhm, what was that?" Oikawa asked as he smirked.

He finally looked him into the eyes, "I said that I don't have an excuse!" He yelled.

"Shh, don't be so loud, Tobio-chan. It's still early." 

He looked up, blushing slightly, "I know that..." 

"Good."

An awkward silence fell upon them. Oikawa started rubbing his neck as Kageyama fumbled with his fingers.  
Oikawa noticed the band-aid on Kageyama's thumb and decided to break the silence.

"Why are you wearing a band-aid? It wasn't there yesterday." He said curiously.

Startled, Kageyama hid his hands behind his back.

"It's nothing, Oikawa-san!"

"Tobio-chan, it clearly isn't nothing, let me see."

"It's nothing." He answered dully, His eyes once again averted to the ground.

"Tobio," Kageyama twitched, "it's early and I'm tired. Let me see before I grab them forcefully." Oikawa said in a serious tone. 

He continued to stare Kageyama dead in the eye until he gave in. Reluctantly, Kageyama slowly moved his hands in front of him, so the elder to see.

Just like the day before, Oikawa took Kageyama's hands into his own, giving Kageyama an odd feeling.

"What happened?" He asked.

Kageyama stayed silent.

"Your nails are still long..." Oikawa said moving his hands a little.

Suddenly, the realisation hit him and he let out a chuckle.

"Tobio-chan, did you try to cut your nails? Did you fail?" Oikawa was laughing sweetly, even having tears in his eyes.

"Don't be so mean about it," Kageyama said, pouting slightly. How cute, Oikawa thought.

Yesterday's events flashed into his mind.

"Sorry," Oikawa said truthfully.

"It's okay," Kageyama answered.

Oikawa looked guilty. "No, I mean, for yesterday. It wasn't very... nice, I suppose."

Kageyama reddened by the words. Did he truly apologise?

"I shouldn't have said the things I said, and I'm sorry for making you cry." He added.

"C-Cry? You didn't make me cry!" Kageyama exclaimed, obviously lying.

Oikawa moved his right hand to Kageyama's eye, rubbing the lower eyelid. Kageyama's eye slightly closed at the touch. It was mildly swollen, giving away that he had cried. 

"Tobio, do you want me to do your nails for you?"

Kageyama was surprised at the offer, but still held his pride, "Oikawa-san, I really don't need-"

"Hush. You probably hurt yourself while cutting your nails, no?" He claimed.

"Well, yes, but-"

"No buts. Let's go into your classroom and I'll do your nails." There was no room for Kageyama to object because Oikaw opened the door   
and pulled the both of them inside.

Looking around the room, Oikawa sighed. "Usually, I don't sit on the floor, but I'll make an exception for you today," Oikawa said before he seated himself on the floor.

"Oikawa-san, what are you talking about?" 

"Tobio, come sit," Oikawa said patting his lap.

"O-On there?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, there, I exclusively do my own nails, not other's. So it's easier if you sit on my lap."

Kageyama swallowed as he prepared himself. I don't think I mind, though. He placed himself onto Oikwa's lap when Oikawa shifted himself to grab his bag. He took out a nail clipper with some pink on top of it.

Kageyama tilted his head so was facing Oikawa. "Oikawa-san, why do you have a nail clipper in your bag?" He asked curiously. 

"Well, unlike you I'm not a barbarian," Oikawa said chuckling. Kageyama decided to keep his mouth shut after that. The sound of 

Oikawa's laughter was enough for him to forget about the insult.

Oikawa gently took one of Kageyama's hand, holding one finger between his index finger and thumb. Then, he started cutting.

"Look Tobio-chan, you need to cut little by little, moving the clipper around your nail, see?"

He couldn't see, but Kageyama was a blushing mess.

"Y-Yeah, I see." He sputtered.

Though he couldn't see much, Oikawa noticed the pink tint on the younger's face. Oikawa smirked, continuing cutting the nails.

"Very good," he said.


End file.
